Réflexions
by SweetyK
Summary: One-Shot Klaroline : à la suite de la trahison de Caroline, Klaus s'interroge à son sujet.


_Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Vampire Diaries_ ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne réalise aucun profit avec cette histoire._

_Mon histoire se situe après le 315, je dirais pendant le 316 (mais comme Klaus n'est pas présent dans cet épisode, c'est dur de situer précisemment)._

_Mon premier OS, alors soyez indulgents ^^ J'ai l'impression en me relisant que ce que j'ai écrit est confus alors j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, même des critiques car ça m'aidera à m'améliorer. Merci à tous ceux qui me liront._

_Réflexions_

Il avait peur. Non pas peur pour lui car malgré tous les plans se succédant pour tenter de le tuer, il avait toujours survécu, devenant de plus en plus indestructible à chaque tentative. Mais peur de s'avouer qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle, peur de réaliser qu'elle était si fragile et qu'il pouvait la perdre à tout instant, peur de ne jamais pouvoir lui offrir le monde qu'elle méritait. Et surtout peur qu'elle ne puisse jamais l'accepter comme il est, ne jamais l'aimer.

Pour elle, il n'était qu'un monstre. Il avait détruit la vie de tous ses amis, sa vie à elle aussi et il ne pouvait rien pour changer cela. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, il ne le serait plus jamais, il ne voulait pas l'être. Pour autant, il conservait une part bien cachée d'humanité en lui, c'est cela qui lui faisait haïr à ce point sa solitude et aimait plus que tout sa famille. Cependant, malgré les efforts qu'il avait faits face à elle, elle n'arrivait pas à le voir différemment, elle ne voulait pas apprendre à le connaître.

Pire que tout, elle l'avait même trahi. Elle semblait être quelqu'un d'honnête et pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité à le manipuler, à se servir de ses sentiments. Malgré cela, Klaus n'arrivait pas à décider s'il devait lui faire payer cet acte. D'une certaine façon, il comprenait et même admirait la loyauté sans faille dont elle faisait preuve pour ses amis. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne renoncerait pas à le tuer simplement parce qu'il avait été gentil avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il continuerait sans doute de faire encore.

Mais d'un autre coté, il lui avait montré une part de lui que peu avaient s'était autorisé à ressentir à nouveau de l'affection, du désir pour une femme, ce qu'elle avait osé utiliser. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas son idée, elle était trop pure pour faire cela. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'excuser, son ego était quand même meurtri, son cœur souffrait de voir que même elle –pourtant l'une des personnes les plus gentilles qu'il avait croisé en 1000 ans- ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle lui paraissait plus humaine que les humains, portant en elle une telle lumière d'un éclat dont il n'aurait pu soupçonner l'existence avant de l'avoir aperçu chez elle. Pour ces raisons, il voulait lui apprendre à accepter réellement qui elle était sans pervertir cette clarté. Il voulait lui montrer tous ces endroits merveilleux dans le monde, faits uniquement pour des personnes exceptionnelles comme elle. Il voulait lui offrir tout ce qui lui manquait, tout ce qui pouvait combler ses désirs. Il voulait la rendre heureuse, plus heureuse que ne le pourrait jamais Tyler. Elle n'était pas faite pour la vie à Mystic Falls qu'il lui apporterait, elle avait besoin de plus et il avait compris en lui parlant qu'une part d'elle en prenait conscience. Il savait aussi qu'elle souffrait de ne jamais être « l'élue », la personne au centre de l'attention. C'était toujours tout pour Elena, et jamais pour elle. Et malgré cela, elle lui restait fidèle, comme à ses autres amis. En cet instant, pendant qu'il s'interrogeait sur elle, elle était encore en train d'aider son amie Bonnie à gérer la transformation de sa mère en vampire. Klaus admirait vraiment cela chez elle, cependant, il souhaitait qu'elle commence enfin à se préoccuper d'elle-même, qu'elle soit plus égoïste. Il pouvait l'aider en cela, il s'intéressait vraiment à qui elle était, à se manière de voir le monde et à ses aspirations. Il l'avait surprise en lui posant ces questions personnelles et il aimait cela. En effet, il savait que son seul espoir de la conquérir était de la surprendre, de la faire changer d'avis sur lui et c'est ce qu'il avait en partie commencé.

Mais il se maudissait d'avoir ce type de pensées. Il n'aurait pas dû réfléchir à comment la séduire mais plutôt à quelle vengeance mettre en place. Même si une part de lui en voulait encore à Caroline, il réalisait qu'au fond, il lui avait déjà pardonné et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : la revoir pour lui parler et repasser un moment avec elle… Il savait que cette clémence n'était pas habituelle pour lui mais avec elle, il était différent, il baissait sa garde.

Suite à cette réflexion, Klaus comprit qu'il était inutile pour lui de lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait. Il se promit alors qu'il resterait l'invincible et cruel hybride pour tout le monde sauf elle. Face à elle, il laisserait l'humanité qu'il avait trop refoulée resurgir. Il la protégerait, il ferait tout ce qu'elle lui demanderait. Il la rendrait heureuse tout comme elle le faisait déjà, peut importe le temps que cela lui prendra pour qu'elle l'accepte. Elle était et serait son ange pour toujours…


End file.
